


FOR

by jingsann



Category: 1827 - Fandom, 云纲, 家庭教师
Genre: 1827, M/M, 云纲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann
Summary: 180×270Future Of Reliving





	FOR

1  
在Reborn找上沢田纲吉之前，沢田不会觉得自己的生活应该被战斗打架所占据，以至于在很长的一段时间里，他都在语言间多多少少地否认自己彭格列十代目的身份，然而经历了什么必然会对一个人有些潜移默化的影响，沢田不再否认自己的身份，但也不赞同黑手党该继续以前的罪业。  
沢田纲吉正式接手彭格列，在话语间少了否认自己是彭格列十代目以来，世界已然安分了许多，但处在什么样的世界，看见的属于那个世界的东西也就越多。  
对许多平常人来说，打打杀杀并不是日常生活。  
但是这些事情发生的并不少，只是平常人看不到。  
也是因为背后有人维持这一方世界的平静。

2  
沢田纲吉和云雀恭弥两人同时待在家的时间总是不长。  
一两个月是有的，不至于让家里积了灰尘，但要对比一年三百六十五天，其中的六十多天不过弹指一瞬。

沢田醒来的时候发现周边已经升腾起了点点热气，只有他的位置还是一片阴凉。  
“云雀先生……？”  
昨晚和狱寺山本他们商量事情聊到了很晚，他离开的时候已经是深夜一点，他在回家和去云雀的基地的选择中纠结了好一会儿，最后还是抬起脚步走向隔壁的基地。  
云雀恭弥已经睡着了，可是他身边还有一个枕头是空着的。  
沢田笑笑，掀开了被子。

云雀听见他的声音，转头看他。  
沢田又眯了眯惺忪的睡眼，才发现是云雀直接帮他挡了所有的刺眼阳光。  
他坐起来，往前靠了靠，闭着眼睛说话：“云雀先生昨天很早就离开了会议，我以为你会回家。”  
云雀没有回头，低沉的声音如同轻声的鼓，一点一点地打在沢田的心上：“但你还是直接过来了。”  
沢田笑了笑：“因为我每次不回家，云雀先生即便离开了那边的基地，也还是会在这边待着。”  
就像沢田回家了，云雀才会有更大的几率回家。  
云雀哼了一声，算是回答。  
沢田纲吉蹭了蹭云雀的背，而后站了起来收拾床铺。  
云雀看见他穿着昨日的衣服时，脸色一下子沉下来。  
“又是没洗澡就入睡了。”  
沢田纲吉有些心虚，但又无法反驳：“对不起，我……我把床单洗一洗吧。”  
云雀面无表情：“不用。你去洗澡。”

3  
沢田纲吉从浴室里出来，刚好看见草壁从大厅里出来。  
“草壁先生，早上好。”  
草壁表情不是很好地看了他一眼：“沢田先生早上好。”  
沢田放慢了擦头发的动作：“出什么事了吗？”  
“恭先生他……”  
“草壁。”门后传来云雀冷冷的声音，把草壁要说的话打断了。  
草壁回头看了看紧闭的门，只好小声说道：“沢田先生偶尔也要放松一下，不要把事情都揽在自己身上……恭先生，恭先生他会担心您的。”  
沢田纲吉顿了顿，低下的眉眼让人看不清楚表情。  
“我知道了，谢谢你，草壁先生。”  
沢田纲吉深呼吸了一口气，伸手推开了门。  
“云雀先生，今天我们出去走走吧。”

4  
只有沢田纲吉一个人在房间的时候，云雀恭弥从来都不忌讳在他面前直接换衣服，倒是沢田自己脸红地转过身去。  
云雀哼笑一声，转过头来，把身上的浴衣脱下，换上了日常的服装。  
两人穿过了并盛的市中心，路过了神社，不知不觉就走到了河边。  
沢田顺着楼梯走下去，坐在了草地上。  
云雀的视线跟随他坐下之后，才慢慢地抬脚，走到他身边躺下。  
沢田任早晨的风吹乱他的头发，轻声说道：“看来我以后不管多晚也要洗澡了再睡呢。”  
云雀枕着双臂闭着眼睛，语气不详道：“那你也是很晚才睡觉。”  
“云雀先生每次都很在意我有没有早睡呢。”沢田带着笑意回头看他，“对不起，有时候会吵到你吧。”  
云雀皱了皱眉：“……沢田纲吉。”  
沢田纲吉犹豫了一下，伸长了双腿，往后一靠躺在了云雀的旁边。  
柔软的草跟着风搔着他的脸颊：“云雀先生，我们很久没回家了。”  
云雀恭弥睁开眼睛，视线跟随着沢田纲吉：“因为你整天都待在基地。”  
沢田一愣，嘴唇的线条舒展开来。  
“云雀先生也是啊。”

5  
两人最终还是回了家休息了两天。  
说是休息，估计只有云雀是餍足的。  
沢田不太懂得拒绝，等他醒来时，天色已经昏暗，打电话给草壁，却被告知云雀一大早就出去了。  
沢田纲吉忍着腰间的酸痛，对着电话频频抽气：“云雀先生去了哪里？”  
电话那头的草壁一脸为难：“沢田先生……”

并盛在好几年间突然出现了很多小帮派，如同小草，灭了一些，又会有风带来种子重新再这片土地上扎根。  
沢田纲吉通常的做法是如果是像彭哥列一般，自卫队式的帮派，他是不会管的；但如果是欺瞒诈骗，伤害市民的人，他会选择上门拜访，以理服人，如果合适，还能收入麾下。  
云雀从来都是对沢田这种方法不做评价，但也不干涉。  
沢田也知道云雀一贯的做事方式，他知道云雀是劝不动的，可是他有自己的方法，让云雀渐渐地不再时不时地亮出浮萍拐。  
即便云雀每次都说：“我按我的形式来了。”沢田还是知道云雀基本是手下留情了的。

草壁和云雀的其他手下站在一栋楼外面，听着楼里传来的阵阵叫喊声：“……恭先生已经打完了。”  
沢田纲吉一脸懊恼：“这就是我不想让他知道的原因啊。”  
草壁干笑：“您不说恭先生也会知道的。”  
看着那位单挑好几个小帮派的云雀从楼里走出来，草壁赶紧迎了上去：“恭先生，沢田先生的电话。”  
云雀面无表情地接过电话：“弱小动物的群聚解决就行了。”  
“云雀先生……”沢田纲吉无奈又急促地叹气，“你先回来吧。”  
听电话里草壁的语气，这次困扰着他的事情解决是解决了，然而用的是他最不愿意用的那一个办法。

7  
但他还是生气不起来。  
不是不生气，而是知道云雀这么做的缘故之后就没法生气了。  
他们家的云守是想让他安心地过几天好日子啊。  
这些聚起来的人欺软怕硬，并盛很多学生都被抢过钱。  
当时Reborn还说阿纲果然改不了多管闲事的体质，语气里却带着纵容。  
狱寺不由分说便要去为十代目分忧，好在是山本把他挡了回来。  
云雀没发表意见，沢田却特意嘱咐了一句：“这次就让我处理吧。”  
可最后还是云雀一个人把这些事情都解决了。

8  
“云雀先生！”沢田纲吉听到脚步声便打开了家门，门口站着的果然是云雀恭弥。  
他有些气急败坏，又带着担心：“你没事……”  
不对，沢田纲吉停止了话头：“那些人……”  
“不会再有了。”云雀突然地说了一句。  
“……嗯？”  
“那些闹事的人，不会再有了。”  
“云雀先生！”沢田纲吉拉住他，辗转在嘴边的话在呼吸之间化为虚无。  
“是他们太弱了，”云雀恭弥看进他的眼睛，“不值得你为他们去烦恼。”  
沢田纲吉无声地看了他许久，终究化作一声包含了无奈的叹息。  
“云雀先生，是我非常重要的人！我知道你很强，但是，以后请不要再这么做了！”  
云雀恭弥神情松了松，伸手去揉沢田纲吉的耳朵：“我知道了。”   
沢田纲吉抬手握住他的，语气尝试着缓下来：“云雀先生有自己的做事方式我知道的。我只是想，你至少，至少有一点的考虑也好，不要让自己受伤。”   
“嗯。”   
云雀往前一步，低头去亲他，手还不紧不慢地抚着沢田的耳朵。   
沢田被夺去呼吸，皱着眉头双手循着攀上云雀的肩膀。   
云雀的嘴唇轻触他耳朵附近：“我会告诉你，然后再处理那些人的。”   
沢田在温柔的触碰中一时没反应过来，顺势应了一声。   
在思绪完全被云雀的温度和气息沾染之前，他才堪堪反应过来，喘着气回复：“云雀先生太狡猾啦……” 

9   
沢田纲吉已经快一周没有出家门了。   
云雀恭弥也是。   
两人就窝在家里的沙发看电视打游戏，偶尔会有邮件提醒，云雀都会在一旁看着他处理。   
时不时还会点评一两句。   
“这个不用看。”   
“这个我让人处理了。”   
“这个以后再处理。”   
“这封删了。”   
沢田纲吉很无奈：“云雀先生……”   
云雀沉声应了，依旧对着他正在看着的邮件评论。   
“云雀先生……是帮我把邮件都回了吗？”邮箱里许多邮件都显示已读，但沢田并没有看过。   
云雀没有直接回答他这个问题，调整了姿势让沢田靠得舒服一点：“狱寺山本还有笹川他们的日常问候邮件我没看。”   
沢田抱着电脑愣了一下。   
而后才笑出来：“谢谢你。” 

10   
沢田纲吉终于出现在基地的时候狱寺和山本同时迎了上来：“十代目！听云雀说你这几天生病了一直没下床！今天身体好了吗！要不要继续休息？”   
“是啊，阿纲。这里有我们，你继续休息也可以。”   
“大家……”   
沢田想了想他并没有生病，而是和云雀在家虚度光阴，他又心虚地笑笑：“没，没事。我好了。”   
Reborn在一旁一脸看穿了所有的表情，也没说穿：“阿纲，他们都是非常称职的守护者。是你的守护者啊。”   
“谢谢你们，我没事。”沢田笑了，“以后也要拜托你们啦。”   
“当然啦十代目！我会永远是你的左右手！”   
“不用客气的阿纲！”   
“哟——那我们就极限努力地维护世界的和平吧！”   
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！” 

沢田看着自己的守护者们，从四肢百骸传到心脏的满足感让他不由得揉了揉眼睛。   
Reborn拍了拍他的肩膀：“你做到了。你守护了这个世界。”   
沢田低了低柔和的眉眼，而后看向通向另外一个基地的门：“那是因为，有人守护了我啊。” 

【FIN】


End file.
